Pokemon, When Worlds Collide
by SpeedyTheQuick
Summary: A man awakens in a strange world, discovering he has even stranger powers! What will happen to the balance of the pokemon world when the two worlds collide, love, loss, action, and adventure await you in this incredible story!


Authors note: I do apologize for being gone for so long...jeez 4 months, I honestly have no excuse for that, but I WILL be updating allot more often!

He woke up on the edge of a lake, who was he you ask? He was a boy with black hair and tattered clothes, as if he had just endured a long and difficult battle. He seemed to be wakening up, tearing away from the blissful peace and soothing slumber he had been in. As his vision began to clear he saw the rippling waves shimmering in the early morning sunlight. "Ugh..." he groaned as he attempted to stand. He failed miserably and fell, once again falling into the peaceful and quiet state of unconsciousness.

-Red's POV-

I had seen the boy as I was walking through the forest, I had also seen his terrible failure to stand and ran towards him. My arms where getting smacked by branches as I ran to the limp body, stinging pain shooting up my arms with every whipping branch and vine. finally I broke through the foliage, kneeling next to the boy and dragging him from the cold water. I put my head to his chest and fell silent, listening for a heartbeat. "..." I lifted my head and peered down at him, wondering how to get him to regain consciousness, "You are a real pain my friend..." I sighed and began compressions '1,2,3,4...1,2,3,4..." I muttered under my breath as water suddenly gushed from his mouth and he began to cough and gag, "At least he is alive..." I thought to myself. "Hey, you alright there?" I said to the boy, guessing his age was around seventeen or eighteen, he suddenly sat up and looked into my eyes, an eerie, dark glint that chilled my spine.

-Dusk's POV-

I stared into the eyes of the man before me, I assumed he was around my age, possibly a little older. "...what is your name, if I may ask?" I asked him, wondering who he man was. He was dressed in a red jacket and cap, blue jeans covering his legs and spikey black hair jutting out the back. I was relived to learn his name was Red, "Red...an interesting name, I'm Dusk, thank you." I told him, almost happily. 'Its no problem Dusk, there does not seem to be any injuries on you that I can see...what happened anyway?" Red asked me, quizzically. I felt rage at the question, rage and sadness as memories flooded into my mind "...nothing, just...fell asleep at the lakeside, that's all." I said almost coldly, instantly regretting it, this man had saved my life after all. Red seemed to be taken aback by my harsh tone, but simply said "Well, where do you live...your not in any condition to be walking anywhere." I stared at Red quietly for a few seconds and stood, pain filling my entire body as my knees buckled, falling again. Red somehow had caught me and asked me again, "I do not have anywhere at the moment.." I said slowly as Red put my arm over his shoulder to help me support my weight. "Why not stay with me until you get your bearings?" he smiled "You come off a little creepy, but I'm sure your not all bad." Red chuckled a bit, his smile never leaving his face. "...I don't want to impose..." I said slowly before he started walking back through the forest, forcing me to tag along as I could not let go without falling down again. 'nonsense,

its just until you find a place alright?" Red said, never breaking his pace as we approached a small log cabin, fit for someone so outdoorsy. "Red, your sure this is quite alright?" I asked, still slightly feeling as if I am imposing. Red opened the door and sat me on the couch, the room itself smelling like pine "Relax, I am not on to turn down a friend in need." Said Red, walking into the kitchen I noticed something on his belt, six red and white orbs with a small button in the center of each. I said nothing and smiled a little as my energy began to return, feeling power surge back into me and flexing my fingers.

-Red's POV- Dusk seemed a bit strange, but I did not care, he was in need and I was willing to assist him in any way I could. I glanced at the pokeballs on my belt, feeling my Pokémon shake, as if there was a powerful presence nearby "...Anything you want to eat Dusk?" He simply shook his head and looked out the window quietly. I sat next to him "Dusk, where exactly are you from?" I asked Dusk quietly, not wanting to get his chilling glare again. 'You would not understand.." he said softly, getting up 'there is somewhere I need to go, Thank you for everything Red." said Dusk as he walked outside. I couldn't help but follow him out quietly, sneaking a few paces behind him. Dusk

suddenly stopped once he entered a clearing and I was amazed at what he did next...

Authors note: 4 months and a cliffhanger! Oh, I feel so evil. But don't worry, the good news is my spark has returned...and the next chapter is already being made! So as always... Red: "Stay tuned folks!" Dusk: "Red...your not supposed to say that." Red: "Why not, what's Speedy going to do?" Me: smacks Red in the back of the head with a brick, knocking him out 'That." I grin and wave to The Reader 'See you next time folks!"


End file.
